A Love Lost
by Firesblade
Summary: Rain was everything to Varo'then and Varo'then was everything to Rain. From comrades to mates, they faced everything together till the arrival of the Burning Legion. Takes place before and during the War of the Ancients.
1. Prologue

AN: I own nothing except for my OCs everything else belongs to Blizzard. A special thanks to Vaanel for letting my use his version of Varo'then. Check out his gorgeous art work at deviantart.

A Love Lost

Prologue

The Sundering had forever changed the world of the night elves especially for Rain. Even after 10,000, she still missed him. Even after what he did to her, to his own people, Rain still loved him. Varo'then had been everything to her, her mate, her best friend, her only love.

The female night elf sat in the Temple of Elune her eyes staring at the statue of Haidene as she sat before the pool that surrounded the statue of the first high priestess of Elune. Darnassus wasn't like Suramar or that of the lost Zin-Azshari though the female night elf warrior longed for her old home, the chiseled community that was built into the mountain that was once home to her father, General Fireoak. She remembered the nice cool summer and the warm winters during those times. She shifted her gaze to the brooch that lay nestled in the silken cushion of the carved wooden jewelry box. She took the brooch from the box cradling it in one hand as her fingers gently caressed it. The brooch had been Varo'then's, a gift that Azshara had given him. Rain never understood his reason for giving it to her nor the note that came with it which simply stated, _I never meant to hurt you nor did I mean to betray you, my love. Forgive me._

Placing the brooch back in the box she silently lit the candle that was sitting on one of the stones that surround Haidene's statue and struggled not to cry like she always did on this day in particular. It was on this day 10,000 years ago that the sundering happened, the day her Varo'then had died. She bore no hatred toward Malfurien Stormrage not even after she learned how her beloved had died. It was not the druid's fault. Varo'then had been consumed by madness and she still wondered if the injury that left the scar on his face had been part of the cause. She recalled how the wound had become so infected that it almost killed him.

It was then she became aware of the death knight who had managed to quietly enter the temple and sit next to her. Rain wiped her tears away and was taken back when the male night elf placed his gauntlet hand on top of hers. He remained silent and yet his silence spoke volumes to the female night elf. "You lost someone very dear to you as well?" She asked.

His plated helm barely moved as he nodded his answer to her. It was then he reached for the brooch but stopped at the sharp intake of Rain's breath. The death knight was quick to understand that he was not permitted to touch it and he started to get up when she grasped his hand with her own. He looked at her waiting.

"Please I don't wish for you to leave." She said. "The brooch…it belonged to my mate and it's the only thing I have left of him."

Once more her silent companion sat down his hand still being held by hers. Realizing that she was still holding his hand did she mutter an apology and let him go. The death knight responded by putting his arm over her shoulders hugging her close to him an action that caught her off guard. He point to the brooch then to her then back again to the brooch. She looked at him in confusion. Finally the death knight took her hand in his and then moved their hands toward the brooch. "You want to know about Varo'then and me?"

A firm nod was his answer.

Rain closed her eyes and a small smile graced her when she thought of Varo'then, "Proud, headstrong and a strategist that was what my beloved was. I was four and half seasons older then him but that never matter when we married." She still remembered that night and the promise they made to one another.

"_I'm yours and I always will be." Varo'then whispered to her._

"_As I am to you, my love." She said._

The memory brought forth the tears. "We were each other's strength and watched one another's back during the battles we faced. I thought I was going to lose him during the war with the trolls. It was during that time that horrific injury was afflicted on him leaving a sever scar on the left side of his face. Every female that looked upon him and saw that scar…they were repulsed at the sight." She shook her head. "Not to me, I still loved him even with that scar."

She thought by now the death knight would have spoken but he still remained silent. The only thing he did was nod for her to continue. Eyes now gazing at the burning candle Rain told of the day that she told Varo'then that they would soon have a family of their own and the look of surprise that was on his face. They had been married for a good thousand years before they considered about having children. Varo'then had moved up in the ranks of his father's army becoming his father's second in command something he took pride in.

"When our daughter was born it was the happiest moment in their lives. I knew how much my love longed for a son but I saw the love in his eyes for his daughter." She smiled. "Our little baby girl won her father's heart the second she cooed and giggled in his arms, tiny arms reaching out for him." She glanced at her odd companion before asking him, "Did you have any children?"

He held up one finger which made her wonder if he was mute. Before she could continue on he indicated for her to stop. Still ever so silent the death knight rose and after giving her a small nod, left the temple. Once her strange companion had departed did she get the odd feeling that he somehow knew of her. Looking at Varo'then's brooch made her think of everything that had happened between her and her mate. When did everything go wrong? When did they drift apart? Rain had always thought it was it after Varo'then had became a soldier in the Queen's personal guard and when she was summoned to Vashj'ir by Lady Lesharia to get further training, but she knew it long before that. She knew it was the day they lost their daughter. Losing her had caused Varo'then to change. He never was the same after that. He wasn't there when their daughter was buried. She had tried to rebuild what was left of their marriage especially after arriving from Vashj'r to Zin-Azshari.

Varo'then was more distant, fueled with a temper and dark jealousy. Even though they had drifted apart, he still made sure she shared his chambers. Never once did he ever show her the love he once had for her had not even in his bed. Their relationship became more stressful as time passed until Rain gain favored with Azshara. It was during one of Azshara's yearly trips to Vashj'r that an assignation attempt was made and might have succeeded if Rain hadn't interfered. She had been part of the royal guard that had been handpicked by Varo'then. Even if their relationship was stressed, he knew his mate was valuable as a seasoned warrior and he made sure she rode with Azshara along with two others of the elite guard.

Though the assassination attempt had been well planned it failed but not without cost. Varo'then had lost at least five of his elite guard but Rain had suffered an injury that nearly crippled her. It took some time for her to heal even with the aid of the priestess of Elune. Once healed and able to return to her duties did Azshara decided to grant favor onto her. Rain still felt a bitter taste in her mouth when she remembered the grand public celebration that had thrown. Oh how she wanted to vomit as she rode next to the queen her ears ringing from the endless cheers that came from the citizens of Zin-Azshari. It was during that celebration that Azshara made Rain her personal champion much to the female's horror.

After Rain's newly given rank Varo'then had an immediate change toward his mate. His love for her was there but Rain knew it truly wasn't. Their marriage had long faded over the centuries and the final breaking point finally happened. Varo'then had been in one of his drunken states something that was a rarity when he returned to his chambers. Seeing him in his drunken state upset Rain.

"_Look at you! Captain of the guard and you're too damn drunk to go about your duties!"_

"_I can still do them," he said before stumbling back into the wall._

"_No, you're not. You are staying here and sleeping off this drunken stupor you're in. Rain shook her head, "If Azshara saw you right now…no, it is wiser if you just remain here."_

"_She would make better company then you ever would maybe a far better mate."_

_His words felt like a knife to her heart as she looked at him, "What did you just say, Varo'then?"_

"_Compared to Azshara, you're nothing!"_

"_You would prefer to share your bed and your heart with that little whore?"_

_She saw the rage on his face at her words and for the first time he snapped. He backhanded her with such force that she fell against the table. Rain touched her now bruise cheek, her eyes looked at him in shock and disbelief. Never had Varo'then raised a hand to her even if he gotten angry._

"_You ungrateful wrench," he said. "How dare you speak of the Light of Lights like that after everything she has done for you, for us?"_

"_Ungrateful? I never asked for her favor nor did I want it," She faced him her own anger rising. "I did what I did because it was my duty and because you trusted me to do that duty."_

"_Show her respect then."_

"_Respect," she gave a short laugh, "That is something Azshara will never get from me! Respect is something one earns not demands of it. Something you yourself have forgotten."_

_Varo'then said nothing and Rain didn't expect him to. "You respected me as your comrade, friend and mate but I can see that means nothing to you anymore." She removed the wedding band from her finger and threw it at him. "You no longer have a mate!"_

_The removing of the ring had brought him out his stupor and without thinking he seized her by her arm. Reacting more out of instinct Rain struck him across the left side of his face, his scar the main target of her aim. He let go as he touched the scared part of his face. "Get out," he hissed. "Get out of my sight!" _

Rain left that very night returning to serve under General Varlos.

**I know this was a short chapter and its small introduction to what will be happening through this story. So read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing except my OCs.

Chapter 1

"Again, Varo'then," General Varlos said gesturing to the fallen blade on the ground.

Rain watched with concern as the young night elf retrieved his weapon knowing he shouldn't be pushing himself like this. Varo'then was still recovering from another bout of illness that nearly took his life. Since his second season, he had been very sick which resulted in him being short and a thin build.

Three weeks earlier…

"_He's not getting better," Varlos muttered as he watched his only child struggle to breath. _

_Rain stood with Talon, her adopted father her eyes fixed upon her friend, bewildered to how this could happen. Varo'then had been fine a few days ago and then suddenly he was sick once more. _

_Sanena, Varo'then's mother placed a wet cloth on his forehead. "His fever is getting worse."_

_Rain could only hug Talon trying not to cry, but failing at it. Looking at her the older night elf then looked at Varlos. "We could try something my great grand shire did once."_

_The general looked at his friend and second in command. He knew what Talon was suggesting. "Would it work, old friend? Varo'then is only a child."_

"_Varlos, what are you and Talon talking about?" asked Sanena._

"_My great grand shire gave me a whiskey mixture when I fell sick once," Talon explained. "Whatever I had it was gone the following day."_

"_Are you mad?!" Sanena rose from the bed side chair and faced Talon and her mate. "I will not allow you to give such a thing to my son!"_

"_My love," General Varlos cupped his hands around his mate's face. "Surely you do not wish for our only child to perish?" _

"_No, but surely if we took Varo'then to one of Elune's temples-"_

_Varlos shook his head, "Such a trip would be too dangerous."_

"_Sanena, trust me." Talon said. "There are times when some of the old ways are better."_

"_Then pray that Elune's blessing is with you and this mad idea."_

True to Talon's word, Varo'then's illness was gone the following evening.

"Rain, bring me the water sack!"

The general's voice broke through her worried thoughts and she saw he was kneeling by Varo'then who was having a coughing spell. She did as asked and stayed close by.

"Easy son," Varlos said as Varo'then drank the sack dry. "Give yourself time."

Varo'then stubbornly shook his head and started to stand only to nearly collapse. Varlos keep an arm around his son's shoulder hugging him close to him. Varo'then, on the other hand, gave his father a small fight. "Let go of me!"

Varlos released him. "Varo'then, what-,"

"Stop babying me! That's all everyone does!" He got to his feet and ran off in the direction of the stables.

Rain started after him. "Rain, let me talk with him." Varlos said before he headed toward the stables.

Varo'then slumped down in the corner of one the unused panther's stalls hugging his knees to his chest. Why was he such a weakling? He hated being weak knowing in his heart that it brought shame on his father.

"Varo'then," He jumped inside as he felt his father wrap a comforting arm around him. "There is no shame in what you're feeling."

"Yes, there is," The young night elf said. "I'm a weakling and I'll never be a great warrior like you are."

Varlos gave an amused chuckle, "'Great warrior?' You must be hearing some wild tales if you believe such things."

Varo'then looked at his father in surprise. How could his father say such a thing? For a very season warrior, Varlos barely looked like he had aged any. The general kept his long blue-silver hair pulled back into a long ponytail and his matching beard well groomed and was still considered by many females to be handsome. His skin was light violet color and he had unique colored eyes. The general had one silver colored and one amber eye. Very few were ever born with amber colored eyes and so Varlos himself was no doubt the rarest one. The general was more famous for two things; the leather headband that was decorated with colored feathers he wore and wielding three swords.

Varo'then took after his father in looks. He had the same pointed chin and narrow eyes as his father. His eyes had more white in color than silver with very dark markings around them. His blue-white hair had green high lights and his skin was more peach colored.

Noting his son's look, Varlos explained. "Back when I was younger I was at times very reckless especially back during that bloody war." He sighed closing his eyes, "Elune must have truly watched over me during that time, never did a foe's blade touch me no matter how badly I was outnumbered."

"I still say you were the craziest fool that I ever had under my command."

Both father and son looked at Talon who stood with arms folded across his chest. The older male had a diagonal scar on his face leaving him without his right eye which was covered with a patch that had a snarling golden panther on it. His dark blue hair was turning white with age as was his goatee.

"Perhaps old friend but surely you recall that it was this crazy fool who saved your life," Varlos said.

"Aye, a debt that I have never forgotten," Talon nodded then he looked displeased over something.

"Is there a problem, Talon?"

"The king sent a summons for you."

Varlos suddenly looked none too happy himself, "No doubt the council is up to something?"

"When are they not?"

The general sighed. "I take Sanena was informed?"

"Aye and believe me, she is madder than a mother panther. I say send her in your place, Varlos. She'll get those fools to take notice then" Talon gave a small laugh. "She did the last time."

"Her and Queen together rattled a few council members the last time and Sanena was pregnant with Varo'then during that time as well." The general smiled some before shaking his head. "Sanena was always fiery when it came to certain matters and it has yet to die down."

"Father, will there be no more training today?" Varo'then asked.

"It appears that way, my son." Varlos hugged his son planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Why don't you go find Rain? It's been sometime since you two went for a ride."

Rain was grooming one of the older panthers something she usually did when Varo'then needed to be alone. This time though, Varlos decided he needed to talk with his son. _It's not Varo'then's fault that he has been so ill lately. _She thought. _He wants to be a warrior just like his father. Something we both want. _Rain made it no secret that wanted to be a warrior something that was always held by the males of their race but she possessed the very skills that made the warrior and seeing such skill, Varlos had decided to train her with Varo'then.

"Are you taking Grun out?"

Rain looked over her shoulder at Talon. "I haven't decided yet," she said.

Talon placed a hand on his adopted daughter's shoulder. "Worrying over Varo'then again, aren't you?"

"He wants to be a warrior but his illness…it always seems to stop him." The young female paused in Grun's grooming, hanging her head. "It frustrates him so much."

"Aye, it does but Varlos will help his son through it." Talon said. "And Varo'then also has you."

Rain slowly turned to face the night elf that had been her father since the day he had found her. "Will it be enough though?"

"Only time will tell," Talon gave her a loving smile and Rain threw her arms around him burying her face into his chest. "Now what is this about?" the older night elf inquired stroking the back of head.

"I just feel like I'm not helping Varo'then enough."

"Tis no reason to think like that," Talon hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her head up. "That boy is blessed to have you as his friend. Trust me, Rain it will fall into place."

"Pardon for this interruption, sir."

Talon turned to the new comer who wore the forest green armor of the palace guard, eyeing him for a moment. "Is there is a problem?"

The soldier swallowed nervously before he handed Talon a scroll. "The king has requested the general's presence immediately."

Talon took the scroll and read it. "Damn," he muttered then he looked at the messenger. "Did you show this to General Varlos' mate?"

The soldier paled. "I did and I swear she would have killed me right where I stood, sir."

"You are dismissed soldier." The palace guard nodded, grateful to get just get away. Talon looked at Rain, "I will be gone for a few days."

"I'll be alright till you return, father."

The veteran soldier smiled as he hugged her. "Elune blessed me when I found you ten years ago."

Varo'then entered the part of the stable where the older panthers were housed. The older cats lifted their heads, their eyes following him as he walked by. He spotted his friend as she finished saddling up Grun, Talon's old mount. "Taking Grun out?" he asked.

"He's up for a good run," Rain said. "You feel like joining me?"

It had been a good while since he had a chance to do that. "It would be nice to get away from," he said.

"I have Moondusk saddled and waiting." Rain nodded in the direction of the waiting female night saber.

He looked at Rain for the longest time then went to his mount. The pair rode out hoping they could find some quiet time. They traveled till they reached of the farming settlements that were in boundaries of the general's territory. Those tending their fields glanced up as the pair passed by and like all the pair had passed by, acknowledged them with polite nod.

"The crops have done well here," Rain said. "The fall festival will be good this year."

Varo'then mumbled something. The female night elf knew he was still brooding over the problem from earlier and she reached over, resting her hand on top of his. Still he remained silent even after she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Varo, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing is on my mind."

"You know you can talk with me, right?"

Varo'then merely nodded. Once they reached the outskirts of the settlement did he bring his mount to a halt and with his head down, he asked Rain, "Will I always be this weakling all my life?"

She looked at him in surprise and disbelief. "What? Why would even you think that?"

"Cause everyone is always babying me. Even you do it."

"Varo'then, we're just concerned for you and the last time you were so ill that we all thought you die," she said. "You're my best friend and I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Rain hoped what she had said would have brought her friend some comfort but it didn't. Varo'then was clearly upset and she hated seeing him like this. She hooked her pinky around his, "Varo, I promise we'll get stronger together. Then we'll enter the festival's contest as partners."

She saw his eyes light up as the mention of that. "You would do that?"

Rain smiled as she nodded. "Warrior's oath if that makes you feel any better."

They both knew a warrior's oath was a true warrior's promise and to break such oath would be disgraceful as well as dishonorable. For Rain to take such an oath spoke of how much she cared for Varo'then. "Then I will uphold the warrior's oath as your partner that we will be the greatest warriors ever."

They nodded in agreement, their oaths exchanged. Then much to Varo'then's surprise and much later her own, Rain leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. The young male's cheeks darkened as he stared at her unsure what to even think. Realizing what she had done Rain quickly turned her mount and rode back, her own cheeks dark from her actions.

Varo'then watched her go before he touched his cheek. "One day, we'll be more then partners that I do promise."

**Since nothing was truly know about Varo'then except for what written in the War of the Ancients trilogy I came up with Varlos and Sanena. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of clashing swords echoed as Rain and Varo'then had another one their practice matches. Neither gave nor gained ground and Rain found it hard to focus with her friend being naked from the waist up, the sweat on his body glisten in the light of the moon. Rain really hated when he decided to play such a trick.

"Give up yet," Varo'then asked as he panted for breath.

"You would love to hear me say that, wouldn't you," Rain replied blocking another of Varo'then's attacks.

Muscles strained as they continued their battle of wills. Finally they backed off knowing full well they had reached another draw. They sat down by the stream that flowed near their assigned outpost to rest and for the moment to enjoy one another's company. Like all newly trained warriors, they were assigned outpost for three months though there had been much protest over them being assigned together. In the end it was Varlos who had argued that he saw no reason that they couldn't be allowed and that he trusted his own son to behave. Rain sat in front of Varo'then, resting her back against his chest his arms wrapped around her waist, something they always done since they started training together. Eight seasons had passed since the day they made the warrior's oath to one another and during that time they trained hard. They became quite a fighting pair and had won every fighting contest they entered.

The pair had matured over time as well. Rain had grown into in a very attractive female with a well-built figure. Her purple hair had grown till it was at the middle of her back and her facial tattoos were war glaives something she felt suited for her warrior status.

She wasn't the only one who showed signs of maturity. Varo'then had grown to become very handsome. Gone was the thinly looking boy replaced by a strong slim built male. The fuzzy beard, as Rain liked to call it, he grew lined his jaw connected with the patch that went from his bottom lip to his chin. His side burns were brushed out overlapping with his rest of his hair. Rain still admired the braid pieces of hair that he asked her to do including his long topknot that she had wrapped in three different spots. His ears were decorated with jaded loop ear rings, three small ones on his left and a one large one on his right. Rain wore the same but opposite on her ears.

"What are you thinking about?" Rain asked.

He glanced at her, "What makes you think I am thinking of something?"

"You have that look."

"Oh, really," he replied.

"Mm," She gave him a playful tap on the nose. "The one you always have when you're thinking about something."

"Just a strategy that's all."

Rain shook her head as she got to her feet. "Always the strategist," she said with a light chuckle. "I'm heading back so I can get our meal ready."

"I'll be there in a bit."

Varo'then fell onto his back taking long and steady breaths the moment Rain was gone. He closed his eyes struggling to calm his nerves. _How much longer will I last around her?_ He hated lying to Rain but he couldn't let her know that his thoughts had been about her. Over the past few seasons it had become a struggle of emotions and he was surprised with himself that he hadn't let his feelings come out be mere accident. He knew that soon Rain would choose her mate and more than anything he wanted to be her mate but he had no say in the matter. Female night elves were the ones who decided who they wanted as their life partner.

He opened his eyes, fixing them upon the full moon that shone high above him. "Elune, I ask you to grant me favor," he said. "Let me prove myself worthy in her eyes, let me be the one she chooses."

Varo'then wasn't the only with turmoil thoughts. Rain felt herself shaken to her very core from the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her. Time had changed them both and she found her feelings for her best friend changing. Varo'then was no longer a child but a very desirable male. She had been at his side, faithfully. His strength when he was at his weakest. She couldn't see herself with anyone but him.

_I want to tell him but I can't risk destroying our friendship,_ she thought.

She knew her time for choosing her life partner was drawing ever closer and she wanted to delay as long as possible. Varo'then was still not old enough for a suitor not for another two to three seasons. Even if she could delay her choosing time she knew one who would not and his desire for her was not welcomed at all. She felt ill when she thought of Garv. The other male night elf had been one of the many tormentors Varo'then had when growing up. Garv had referred him as the runt and it because of that cruelness that she had come to the defense of her friend. It resulted with her breaking Garv's nose. After that Garv had become obsessed with her making it clear that he and no one else would have Rain.

"I knew I would find you out here," said a voice that caused Rain's heart to almost stop.

She whirled in the direction of the voice. Sitting on a nearby fallen log was a male night elf that was older than her with short spiky reddish-brown hair. His nose had clear signs of being broken which in turn had not healed correctly. "Garv…"

"Trying to hide from your own mate," he wagered a finger at her, "Not very good of you."

"I will never be your mate!"

Garv shook his head. "You will be mine, willing or not," he said moving toward her.

Rain had her sword drawn and pointed right at him, "I would sooner be dead then be yours!"

Garv said nothing and before her own eyes the male seemed to vanish into thin air. She felt the tightening pressure around her throat and Garv's hot breath on her skin before seeing the glint of the dagger in the moonlight. "Don't make me hurt you, love."

Rain shut her eyes tightly as Garv licked her cheek. _Varo'then…_

Varo'then had returned to the small outpost and shocked to find it ransacked. He grew concerned when he saw Rain's bedding was slashed up. _Who would do that and why? _He thought as he knelt to examine the ruined bedding. Outside in the small stable, came the enrage roar of Claw, Rain's mount and Varo'then rushed out to the big male's stall. Claw hurled himself against the heavy door repeatedly.

"Claw, stop," he commanded the panther who ignored his commands, "Claw!"

Claw paused, his sides heaving as he panted rapidly. The night elf took notice the wild angry look in the animal's eyes. It was clear that he knew his rider was in trouble was determined to break loose to get to Rain. Varo'then went to his own mount, which also seem agitated and slipped her simple bridle on before opening Claw's stall. The big male took off with a fierce snarl.

"Follow him, girl," Varo'then urged his mount the moment he was on her back.

Varo'then knew Claw was swift but never had he seen him move like he did at the moment. He knew Rain had to be in trouble the way Claw was going. His own mount struggle to follow as Claw easily bounded over fallen trees, roots and whatever else would cause to be an obstacle for both rider and mount. As his mount cleared the last obstacle, Varo'then saw his friend and the danger she was in. "Garv!" his voice was drowned out by Claw's roar.

The other male barely jumped back from the slashing claws of the male panther as Claw got between his rider and the danger she was in. Varo'then slid from his own mounts back before she came to full stop. Rain was on her knees looking quite shaken and he could only imagine what was going through her mind as he knelt by her. "Rain, are you injured?"

She threw her arms around him her body trembled as he hugged her fiercely to his body. "Varo'then, I thought-,"

"You're safe now," he whispered close to her ear.

"Get away from her, runt!"

Varo'then looked to Garv who seemed to have a wild crazy look on his face. He felt his own anger rising knowing full well that Garv would have hurt Rain. "She's not yours and she never will be," his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She is mine and no one else's!"

Varo'then knew one day that he would face Garv in combat. Now that day had arrived. He felt Rain's grip tighten around him knowing she feared for him. He shifted his attention to her and their eyes locked, staring into one another's soul. Neither was a stranger to battle but this was different, this was a fight to the death. He nodded to her then stood, drawing his sword. "Come at me, Garv."

The older male grinned before he vanished in thin air—Varo'then spun blocking what would have been a death blow. Garv had a look of surprise, "Impossible! How could you-?"

"Why waste the time explaining it to you," Varo'then pushed him back, "You would never understand."

"_You need to learn how to rely on your other senses," Varlos said tying the blindfold over his own eyes. "Now attack me."_

"_What?" Varo'then blinked at his father's words. "I can't do that."_

"_Then you will never learn anything!" Varlos gave his son a hard shove. "You will always be a coward, a cringing little coward."_

"_I'm no coward," Varo'then swung his sword only to have it blocked._

"_You can't allow your anger to control your actions," Varlos said blocking every one of his son's attacks. "A true warrior learns to control his emotions even on the field of battle."_

_Varo'then tried but no matter what he had come up for a strategy his father blocked every attack. He was thrown to the ground where he laid panting, his body aching. Varlos removed the blindfold looking at him._

"_You had to see through that," Varo'then said gesturing at the blindfold._

_His father handed the cloth to him, "I did not as you can easily tell."_

_Varo'then studied it and saw his father spoke the truth, "How?"_

"_I trained myself long ago to rely on my other senses. It is time for you to learn as well."_

Varo'then remembered that training well. From the endless hours of sitting under the cold waters of the falls to learning how to fight blindfolded. His body ached when the lessons ended for the day, bruises covering his body some but he grew stronger. Garv was skilled as an assassin as Varo'then was as a warrior neither had drawn blood yet. _One false step or even a badly calculated move and Garv will take advantage of it, _Varo'then's eyes briefly shifting to the two short swords Garv wielded with skill. _Elune knows what poisons he has on them. _

"Seems you learned how to fight, runt," Garv said.

"I'm the son of a great warrior so why shouldn't I?"

They exchanged blows again and again. Varo'then began to feel the weariness from the fight as he sure Garv was as well. Garv was breathing heavily as beads of sweat trickled down his face. Both of them knew they were reaching their limits and the next attack would decide the winner. Both males circled each other waiting to see who would make the deciding move. Garv lunged and Varo'then dodged only to have his opponent follow him. He felt a sudden sense of panic as the older night elf closed the space between them, Rain's voice crying out in fear and his mind raced to form a defensive move.

Varo'then grabbed Garv's out stretched arm taking advantage of his opponent momentum and turned pushing the assassin past him. Garv slammed into an ancient oak the impact stunning him. Knowing he had a short window of time before Garv recovered, the young elf raised his sword above his head and with all the strength he could muster drove the blade through the upper part of the right thigh. Garv's scream as the blade went through muscle and bone pinning him to the oak's trunk.

Rain had kept her arms wrapped around Claw's muscular neck as she watched the fight between Garv and Varo'then. She knew as well as Varo'then did that would day he would face the older night elf in a fight but it didn't stop her from fearing for her friend. She took immediate notice of how Varo'then fought recalling the month before that Varlos had taken Varo'then with him for special training. They had been gone for eight weeks and when they returned she sensed a change in him. She knew he had gotten stronger which was evident during the festival's contests.

Every clash and parry caused her heart jump with growing fear. One mistake could cause Varo'then to lose his life something she didn't wish to see. A part of her wanted to rush in and help her friend but knew better. This was Varo'then's fight, a fight he alone had to win. Again and again both males exchanged blows and soon both started to show signs of weariness.

Rain felt Claw start forward and she tightened her grip on the panther. Claw and every panther bred and raised by Varlos had been trained to obey voice and hand gesture commands. The big male obeyed though he hissed angrily wanting to help his rider's friend. Even Varo'then's mount obeyed as she snarled her rage, her ears were flat against her skull as the animal shifted restless wanting to defend her rider. She turned her attention back to fight and saw Garv lunge at Varo'then who dodged him only to have the older night elf move with him, closing the space between them.

"Varo'then," Rain couldn't help but cry out in fear.

She watched as he seized Garv's out stretched arm and using his momentum pushed Garv past him. Garv's back slammed into the trunk of an ancient oak stunning him. Rain wasn't prepared for what she saw next as Varo'then raised his sword and with what strength he had left drove the blade through Garv's upper thigh pinning him to the oak's trunk. Garv screams chilled her blood making her sick to her stomach. Varo'then backed up a few steps before he dropped to his hand and knees. He had no strength left and she rushed to his side.

"Varo'then," she whispered wrapping her arms around him hugging him close to her. She felt him go limp in her embrace as exhaustion over took him.

"Damn you, you little runt,"

Rain shifted her attention to Garv as pulled Varo'then's sword free. Blood flowed as the other male looked at them with a murderous rage written on his face. "Don't even think about, Garv," she warned as Claw and Varo'then's mount stood between the wounded night elf and their riders. Garv stared at her a snarl on his lips. "I swear I will give the command to kill you."

Garv looked from her to the snarling panthers that looked more than eager to rip his throat out. "You're going to regret your choice," He said. "You and that runt will regret ever letting me live."

Rain said nothing as she watched Garv limp off. She looked down at Varo'then her fingers gently pushing his cheek. In her heart she regretted nothing.

Varo'then sat up with gasp and looked around, startled to find himself not only in his bed but in his room. How? He remembered the fight with Garv, driving his sword through the older night elf's thigh then nothing after that point.

"You're finally awake, praise Elune."

He looked to see his father standing in the doorway looking relieved. "Father, how did I?"

"Rain," Varlos said. "She came riding back here with you. I never saw her so upset."

"Garv, did he?"

He saw his father's jaw tighten some and the anger in his eyes. "He'll be lucky if Talon doesn't catch him. Rain told us what happened and Talon took a small group out to hunt Garv down but I have a feeling he managed to get away."

Varo'then breathed a little easier. No harm had befallen Rain. He wanted to ask where she was but decided against it for now. Varlos turned to the door, "He's awake."

Varo'then shifted his attention to the door and was actually surprised to see Rain standing just within the doorway. She looked uncomfortable and he got a feeling that she felt like she was intruding on his father and him. "Rain, don't go."

She looked at him still uncertain but his father sensing they needed some time alone politely excused himself. "I'm glad you're okay," she said.

_Why is she so nervous? She's never been like that when we've been alone before. _Varo'then began to wonder if he said something. _Did I admit what I feel for her and I can't remember?_ He quietly patted the edge of his bed hoping she still trusted him. Rain hesitated for a moment before sitting at the foot of the bed her head down. He feared he had revealed his feelings to her and now she was uncertain about where they stood. He needed to know. "Rain, is something wrong?"

"It's just…when you and Garv were fighting," she paused looking more and more nervous. "I was afraid I would lose you…" She stared at her folded hands. "I didn't want to think or even imagine what I would do if you died."

He rested a hand on tops of hers and felt her tremble. What he felt for her became stronger and before he knew even knew it he bared his soul, his heart to her, "My love." Rain looked at him surprise clearly written on her face. He cursed himself. He thought wildly trying to come up with some type of excuse. He almost did when Rain leaned toward him and pressed her lips against his.

Varo'then felt his heart soar as their kiss deepened. All doubt was erased as he slipped his arms around Rain drawing her tightly against his body. His felt lightheaded as their lips parted, he closed his eyes resting his forehead against hers. He felt her fingers sliding up his jaw her gentle caresses along his beard sent tingles of sudden excitement up and down his spine. Taking a hold of her hand, he kissed each finger working to the palm of her hand. He heard her small gasps of pleasure.

"Varo'then," Rain's voice was a mere whisper but the way she said his name excited him.

He nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent as his hot tickled her flesh. "You're so beautiful," he murmured close to her ear.

"Please," Rain pushed back on his shoulders and he looked at her his eyes burning with desire. "We can't do this."

"Rain, I thought…don't you love me?"

"Mother Moon knows I do but-,"

Varo'then felt a sudden panic rising, "But what?"

She looked into his eyes and he saw her love for him in those eyes. "You still have a few more seasons before you can marry."

"I'll marry you right now if you wish it," he told her truthfully. "I'll go to Talon to get his blessing to make you mine. Rain, I love you and you love me. What else is there to stop us from being together?"

"Your father may not approve of us being together."

Varo'then doubted his father would object to them being wed but he dared not take such a risk. "I will speak to him tomorrow and ask for his blessing for us to marry."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Varo'then had planned to speak to his father if his mother hadn't found him.

"There you are!"

He groaned inside as his mother strode toward him looking none too happy. His mother was quite beautiful with her long green braided hair that reached her slim waist. Sanena wore a multicolored gown of intertwine blue and gold evident of her Highborne lineage. Her jewel bracelets clinked together with each step she took and her silver eyes seem to peer into his soul. "Two hours," she spoke in a harsh tone, "Two hours late on your lesson, Varo'then."

Bitterly he recalled his mother's desire for him to learn the arts of night elf magic which he had little desire to do so. He preferred learning the ways of the warrior then learning highborne spells. "Sorry mother," he muttered his apology. "I was on my way to speak to father-,"

"I wish not to hear of your excuses. As for your father you can speak to him after your lessons. Now come."

He sighed, "Yes mother."

He was tired and nearly drained mentally from his mother's harsh lessons and they were harsh. Sanena was displeased with his failure at learning a spell but to Varo'then it was hard to master since he seemed to lack the true ability of a Highborne sorcerer. He had some skill at the arts but not the level his mother had. He was glad when she called a stop to his lessons which meant he could focus on the matter at hand or he would have if he hadn't met Rain first.

"Varo, you look like you went through hell," She said noticing the tired look in his eyes.

"If meaning spending three hours with my mother and her lessons is hell then yes, I've been there."

"Three hours? I'm surprised you can even walk," She shook head. "I think we better go to the pools so you can take a long soak."

In truth, Varo'then felt more drained then he wanted to admit to her and the thought of a long relaxing soak sounded like music to his ears. The pools were located at one smaller temples dedicated to Elune.

The ride to the temple's pools was a short one. The temple was very old having been built into the mountain where the pools were. The temple itself was more for the common night elves but the pools themselves were open to all no matter what their life status was. The way to the pools was through an open adjoined hall which split off into three passages; left for single, young and elderly females, right for the single, young and elderly males and the middle for couples. At the end of each passage was a room where robes and towels were available from there one could step into the pool.

Varo'then stood before the three separate passages scratching his chin lightly as he thought quietly. Now he knew that Rain and he had to take the passages meant for them but in his mind he consider themselves as a couple. He spied Rain starting toward the left passage when he took her by the wrist nodding toward the couples' passage.

"Varo, are you mad?" She looked at the middle passage. "We can't go to that pool."

Varo'then gave a small snort, "Because we're not wed? Bah."

"Varo'then, you know we can get in trouble for that."

And such a thought only made Varo'then grin. His silent look that he gave her was one he used so many times before when it came to doing such troublesome dares. He had gotten in trouble for some of them but this was different far different. This was a dare to prove they were a couple even if they were not a couple. It was Varo'then's private challenge to Rain.

She knew that grin of Varo'then's knew full well that he was silently challenging her to cross the line. She was four and half seasons older then him, knew full well the trouble they could get in if caught and yet the temptation was there. Yet she had broken all the rules and ways when she took up the warrior's life.

"Well?" Varo'then asked the devious gleam in his eyes.

She knew it was wrong and that they could be in trouble if caught but she couldn't resist his charms. "If you make one wrong move," she warned him.

He chuckled. "I'll save them till after we're married."

When it came to the changing room Varo'then remained outside the room giving Rain all the privacy she wanted. Instead of putting on the robe that was available and wearing only her undergarments, she slipped into the warm water of the pool. Rain was surprised how quickly she felt relaxed. She actually forgot about Varo'then till he suddenly exploded to the surface scaring her.

"Varo'then!"

He was confused, "Rain?" It was then he saw that her eyes were wide and quickly realized he had frightened her. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her comforting her with gentle kisses.

"I forgot how long your hair is when it's out of its top knot," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his wet hair.

"Do you wish for me to cut it short?"

"No!"

He planted a light kiss on her forehead as he hugged her close to him. He did have to admit that Rain was right about soaking in the pool. He felt the tension in his body slowly leave and his muscles relaxing leaving him a very peaceful and content feeling. As they enjoyed the waters of the pool and each other's company, Varo'then quietly asked Rain what she wanted once they were married.

She eyed him curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Surely you will want to settle into a more normal life."

"If you think I will give up my life as a warrior then you're very mistaken."

"I am not asking that of you, my fiery love," Varo'then said. "But when the time comes for our children, will you not set aside your warrior ways?"

She fell silent for a moment considering his proposal over any future children they may have. He knew as much as she did that it would do no good if they both perished leaving any children as orphans such as Rain was before Talon had found her, calling her his own. Varo'then had no desire for that to happen to their children. It wasn't long before they talked of names for their future children. Rain did promise Varo'then that if they should have a son that he would be named after him something that made his chest swell with pride.

_She thinks well of me to consider a son to carry my name, _the thought pleased him.

They didn't realize how much time had passed till the heard the temple's bell ringing out for the late hour of worshippers. The pair quickly hurried out of the pool, dressed and quickly left the temple. The return back to their home was greeted by a concerned Varlos. Seeing the more regal- blue with gold thread trim along the edges- uniform his father wore caused Varo'then to feel ill in the stomach. He had seen his father wear that only on a special event.

Rain took notice to Varlos's regal uniform. "There's a gathering of nobles tonight?"

"One noble and I knew nothing of it till a few hours ago." Varlos didn't look pleased. He turned to his son. "You best get ready before our guests arrive."

_I hate wearing that cursed uniform _Varo'then thought bitterly as he and Rain handed the reins of their mounts to the stable master. He already started to feel the itch around his neck.

Rain was familiar with his restless itching when it came to that uniform. "Wait, let me get something from my chambers and then we'll get ready."

By the time he actually realized what she had said, she was already gone. Varo'then could only wonder what she had in mind as he headed for his own personal chambers. Lying on his bed was the same colored uniform as his father's making him ill at the mere thought he would be forced to wear it for the whole evening.

"Let this evening go by quickly," he muttered under his breath.

It was harder to tell who was more uncomfortable as Rain stood next to Varo'then her eyes going from her love to Varlos. The general kept a neutral expression though it very evident that he not pleased over this. Sanena was extremely displeased not because Varlos had asked for Talon and Rain to be in attendance for the evening but over what Varo'then had done to his uniform.

Rain had come to him with a small container of baby to put around his neck so he wouldn't be itching and it then they learned that his shirt was too tight in the sleeves. Varo'then already frustrated with having to wearing it took his dagger and cut the sleeves off. The sight to which cause Sanena to become upset with him.

"You did what?!"

"I cut the sleeves off," Varo'then answered with a slight growl. "They were too tight."

"Do you know how much gold that cost?" Sanena was very upset.

"My love, I think you fail to realize that our son has grown some." Varlos merely pointed out though it was clear that he was in way pleased with Varo'then's bold action. "It's been quite a while since he has worn it."

Sanena said nothing more after that but it didn't stop her from looking displeased over it.

Finally their evening quests arrived on their well groom panthers and both Rain and Varo'then heard Talon, "Mother Moon, this is will be a bad evening. That is Lord Steelblade."

Rain as well as Varo'then both knew the noble was not well liked by the general and knowing it was he that was their guest did not help matters. Both had shifted their attention to Varlos who did sharp intake of air just to stay calm

Lord Steelblade brought his mount to a halt. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear lady." The noble barely glanced at the general. "I see you're in good health, Varlos."

"As you are, Faylos," the general replied almost through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Talon." Faylos said eyes falling on Rain.

"I guess you must have failed to notice during your last visit," Talon said with a small hint of sarcasm. "I see your daughter has grown finally."

Faylos seemed to beam with pride, "Of course she's grown to be a beautiful woman."

Rain didn't see any beauty when she looked at the girl. The noble's daughter wore a bored expression and was constantly looking down at Talon and her. _If she smiled her face would surely crack._

"Why don't we go and enjoy the evening meal," Sanena said. She gave Varo'then a quick glance. "Varo'then, please escort Faylos' daughter if you please."

Varo'then gritted his teeth as he escorted Lord Steelblade's daughter. The girl had already annoyed him as she clung to his arm like a parasite. It became worse when his mother told him to take his seat by her as well. He preferred Rain's company over the noble's daughter. He cast a glance in father's direction clearly seeing his father's own annoyance growing. He grew curious to what his mother had planned.

"So Faylos what brings you here," Varlos asked before taking a small sip of wine.

It was actually his mother who answered. "Varo'then and Faylos' daughter will be married within a month."

"NO!"

Varo'then wasn't surprised that Rain had jumped to her feet as fast as he did. "The hell I am marrying someone I do not know!"

"Varo'then, sit down," Sanena said.

That was far from happening especially now. "I will not," his voice rose in volume as did his anger. He stared at his mother. "I will not take this girl as my mate when I've already sworn myself to the one I love."

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

Varo'then shifted his attention to Rain. "I've sworn myself to Rain as her mate."

Sanena rose from her seat. "That is enough from you," she declared.

"You can't change the fact that I've chosen Varo'then." Rain said standing proud and tall.

Varo'then didn't expect his mother to storm up to Rain and strike her across the face. The blow made her stagger a little but she refused to fall. His father and Talon rose from their seats as Rain lifted her head up and they all saw the blood trickling from her mouth.

"Get out," Sanena said with venom. "You are no longer welcomed here, you little whore."

"If Rain leaves I will leave as well," Varo'then said.

His mother looked at him, "Then get out!"

"With pleasure," Varo'then was more willing to leave at the moment.

Rain followed Varo'then to his chambers where he began throwing what little possessions he had in a bag. He was still trembling with rage. "Varo'then," she placed a hand on his arm. "You don't have to do this."

He cupped her face with his hands, "I refuse to stay here. We love each other and I swore to marry you." His eyes glowed with burning desire. "I have no idea where we go but any place will be better than here."

"Varo…"

He kissed her with fierce passion. "Now let's us be gone from this place."

They went to the stables and were surprised to find Talon waiting for them. The veteran warrior had Claw, Gurn and Varlos' panther, Shara waiting with another panther. The elder night elf handed Gurn's and Shara's reins over to Varo'then.

"Your father said that Shara is yours now," he said. "You and Rain will both need older and wiser panthers with you."

Varo'then could only look at the old female who watched him intently. "Shara has never allowed anyone but father as her rider. What makes he think she will accept me?" Shara crouched low next to her new rider, answering Varo'then's question.

Talon turned to Rain, his good eye reflecting the emotion turmoil he was struggling with. He wasn't the only who was struggling emotionally. Rain wanted to say something but in the end she simply threw her arms around the one she had called her father. Tears flowed down her cheeks she didn't want to leave Talon nor the place she had called home.

"You look after her, lad," Talon said looking at Varo'then. "She's your mate now."

"Yes sir," Varo'then replied.

"You two best go now before any more trouble happens." Talon gave Rain a final hug planting a kiss on her forehead. "I will always love you as my daughter."

"Father…" She hugged Talon fiercely.

Once Rain had mounted up on Gurn's back she nodded to Varo'then. It was time to go. They rode out of the stables through the gates and into the night. They didn't know where they would go but they knew they would find somewhere to start their lives.

Unknown to the pair, General Varlos had been in the shadows and the proud general had watched them go. Tears streamed down his face. There was nothing he could do now the die had been cast but he raised his tear stained face to the heavens and to the full moon that shone brightly above. "Elune, watch over them, grant them your blessing and protection."


End file.
